


Repu-buu-lic City Valentine's

by Devi_Lacroix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Dragon Ball
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Transformation, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devi_Lacroix/pseuds/Devi_Lacroix
Summary: A fragment of Buu's power comes to Republic City, corrupting Asami and Korra into lovely pink buu girls. Hilarity ensues.





	Repu-buu-lic City Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw [this absolutely amazing fan art](https://www.deviantart.com/chronorin/art/Majin-Babes-III-Korra-and-Asami-730376906) from **Chronorin** , I knew I had to write a Korrasami corruption fic. Given that Buus are all about sweet treats and the color pink, I had hoped to finish it in time for Valentine’s Day—but late is better than never!
> 
> Chronorin makes some great, corruption and transformation-themed art. His [deviantArt](https://chronorin.deviantart.com/) probably has a thousand drawings on it, and you can support him on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/chronorin/posts), too!

“Asami!” Korra shouted down to her girlfriend, but the sounds of the factory floor drowned out her hellos. She shouted again, this time waving the bouquet of flowers she was holding, but the industrialist stayed too focused on giving orders and checking blueprints to notice the gesticulating figure far above.

The Avatar resisted the urge to vault the handrail and float right down to Asami. That’s what she would have done when they first started dating. But Korra had matured enough to realize that sometimes _not_ doing something was a better way to express love and support. This factory was special to Asami—the seat of her authority and the source of her power, a temple in steel and electricity. Respect meant letting her partner exercise that authority and power, without showing up and reducing “the most powerful woman in Republic City” to “the Avatar’s girlfriend.”

So instead Korra waited, watching with admiration as Asami pointed, directed, and led. As they drifted by, some of the technicians would say hello to Korra, finally comfortable enough with the Avatar’s recurring visits to talk about pets and family members and—the topic on everyone’s lips today—what their Valentine’s plans were. And Korra would scratch the back of her neck and lamely gesture to the flowers and chocolates she had in her hands, and the technicians would assure her that Asami would like them.

“And they’re right,” a voice finally said behind her. “I think they’re absolutely beautiful.”

“Asami!” Korra smiled, spinning and clasping her girlfriend in a mighty hug.

The businesswoman pulled back a little, smiling down at her girlfriend. “I was busy, but not too busy that I missed you standing up here, checking me out.”

The Avatar smiled sheepishly. “I hope I wasn’t too distracting.”

“Korra,” she replied, leaning in so that her whispered words brushed warm against the Avatar’s ear. “You’re _always_ distracting.” To accentuate the point, the mogul dropped her hand to Korra’s butt and gave it a gentle squeeze. The bender blushed and glanced away, a timid smile on her face.

Asami turned to address one of her staff, but she kept her hand exactly where it was. “Have a good night, Mr. Lau. Make certain your team has something for me at tomorrow’s briefing.”

“Yes, ma’am. If anything should come up—”

The CEO of Future Industries crooked an eyebrow. “Have a good night, Mr. Lau,” she repeated, her intent clearer. The technician ducked his head and scampered away, chagrined. Korra squirmed.

Asami steered the two of them through the building, purposeful eye contact and a curt nod for every employee they encountered. During a long, empty stretch of hallway, Asami leaned back in for another whisper. “If I didn’t know better, Avatar, I’d say you like being led around.”

Korra bit her lip, but her tiny shudder told Asami all she needed to know. Korra was many things: impetuous, strong-willed, often angry. But with Asami, she didn’t have to be those things, at least when she didn’t want to be. Before she came to Republic City, she had always been the strongest person in the room, always _needed_ to be the strongest person in the room. But there was a certain peace in giving someone else that responsibility, and no one had proven themselves more loving or careful or deserving than Asami. And while it wasn’t like her girlfriend to flaunt her power, the way Asami was behaving was making Korra hot.

It came as a relief, then, that as soon as they entered her private lab, Asami spun on the bender and pinned her to the closed door. Her left hand reached up and tousled Korra’s hair, gently pulling her head to one side and exposing her neck to voracious nibbles. Asami’s right hand finally slipped off of her girlfriend’s ass, only to slide around and press against her crotch

Korra gasped, momentarily overwhelmed by the pleasures her scalp and neck and pussy were feeling simultaneously. “Spirits, Asami,” she moaned. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Oh, my pretty little Avatar, I’m just so _hungry_.” She sprinkled her kisses and nibbles higher, until she was looking down, right into the eyes of her pet. Her left hand stayed in Korra’s hair, gently keeping her head pulled back, while her right hand ascended, dragging along the front of the Water Tribe tunic and cupping a breast. “I told you I saw you watching me. Did you like what you saw? Did you like seeing me _command_ and _order_ people around, Avatar?”

Somehow, only Asami could take her title, her very identity—the Avatar, master of all four elements!—and turn it into a pet name. “I _ooohhh_ I did, Ms. Sato,” she playfully replied between sighs. “And I brought you a small tribute, too—chocolates from your favorite confectio—”

“Chocolates?” Asami’s eyes widened in rapture, and she finally saw the cardboard heart that Korra had carried with her this entire time and that had been pinned, unnoticed, between their bodies.

Asami grabbed the candy box from Korra’s hand and unceremoniously ripped it open. All decorum lost, the raven-haired industrialist tossed one chocolate after another into her mouth, crumbs and sprinkles flaking to the floor as she consumed the entire box in a matter of moments.

“Oh, that was gooooooood,” Asami moaned, slowly and provocatively licking her fingers clean. “I told you I was hungry, and those sweet treats—I didn’t realize I needed them until now. I didn’t realize they could have such an… _intoxicating_ effect on me.”

Korra shifted uncomfortably, uncertain about how to proceed. Her body was still electrified from her girlfriend’s foreplay, and she was a little disappointed that her well-intentioned gift had unexpectedly monopolized Asami’s attention. “Well, I’m glad you liked them,” she said gamely.

“Oh, I didn’t forget you, silly,” Asami assured her, picking up on her crestfallen tone. “I have a special Valentine’s gift for you, too. But first, I want to show you something.” She turned and began manipulating a few controls at her workbench.

Korra watched with uncertainty as a sealed glass container descended from the ceiling. Inside was some sort of viscous pink liquid, gently shaking as long chains lowered it to the ground.

“We found her yesterday, trying to access Republic City’s water filtration system. We think its another creature that crossed over from the Spirit World, a type we’ve never seen before. Isn’t she marvelous?”

It didn’t look like a ‘her’ to Korra, but the bender knew the Spirit World was populated with every sort of strange beast. She reached out with her chi, trying to sense what kind of creature this was…

… and recoiled in absolute horror.

She had felt herself falling into a bottomless hunger, an unending need to consume and corrupt. It wanted to subvert all life to its own ends, to spread itself to every corner of the world and beyond. It had remade entire universes in its image, a black and pink cancer that sought absolute dominion over every living thing.

And now a fragment of this vast and terrible being was here in Republic City.

It called itself Buu.

As if sensing her in turn, the monster became agitated, swirling around its prison with incredible speed, testing each of the joints and corners for a purchase.

“This thing, Asami. It isn’t right. It’s not of our world, or the Spirit World. It doesn’t belong here. I don’t know if we can destroy, but we at least need to contain it.”

The engineer was staring at the pink ooze, a rapturous smile on her face. “What we need to do is study her.”

“Asami! If this monster breaks containment, Republic City will be in real danger! The entire _world_ will be in danger!”

“Don’t worry, Korra,” Asami cheerfully assured her. “She broke containment yesterday, and everything turned out fine.”

Dumbfounded by her girlfriend’s reaction, Korra watched as Asami turned to face her, the same fanatic smile on her face. With her hands clenched at her sides, she let out a rising cry and, a moment later, disappeared into a blaze of pure energy, fire-like in its shape and intensity. Korra could feel a new, powerful chi radiating from her girlfriend, and behind it… the same gnawing hunger she felt from the monster contained in the glass cell.

The blaze of light eventually dimmed, though the crackle of raw energy remained. What stood before was still Asami… mostly. Her skin had taken on the same bubblegum-pink as the goo, and her black hair had gone ash white. Her conservative work wear was replaced with a midriff-baring halter top and a pair of daring short shorts, each marked with a cursive ‘M’. Her pink flesh, exposed because of the new clothes, was even more fit than before, and her new abs and biceps now rivaled Korra’s.

But it was Asami’s face that held the Avatar’s attention. Her eyes had always entranced Korra, but now they were filled with the captivating power of a dangerous and terrible predator, their passion and strength subverted into a lascivious hunger. The green irises had turned a crimson red, and her sclerae were stained ink black. Her mouth split into a wolfish grin, and she licked her black lips with a too-long tongue. “Like what you see, cupcake?”

“Asami!” Korra cried, too shocked and concerned to be angry yet. “What happened to you?!”

The changed woman stretched her arms above her head and then brought them down into a flex, showing off her newfound strength. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Korra’s reaction. “Aren’t I magnificent? I’m as strong as you now—maybe stronger! Now you don’t have to worry about me. We can save this world together, side by side!”

“Like hell that’s going to happen,” Korra growled, her anger finally surfacing. “Whatever you are, you aren’t Asami.”

The Avatar charged, closing in for a series of blows. Asami dodged each one, save the last; as Korra brought her fist up for a knockout blow, the pink pulled away, revealing Asami’s original face beneath. “Korra, wait!” she shouted, and the Avatar hesitated. Her buu-corrupted girlfriend didn’t, taking advantage of the pause to tap Korra with a light backhand. It was barely a hit, but the touch held enough power to send Korra flying across the room and through towers of technical equipment.

Korra cracked the far wall when she hit it, crumpling against the floor. She pulled herself into a seated position, glaring up at the advancing buu girl through a blood-covered face. “If you’re in there, Asami, I’m going to find a way to save you.”

“Oh, that little trick?” Asami’s body flowed like liquid, opening holes clear through her chest, her arms, even her face. “There’s no ‘original Asami’ trapped in her, Korra, no core human surrounded by buu. I just needed to throw you off your guard, knock the wind out of you so you would listen to me.” She knelt over the battered Avatar, wiping away the trickle of blood from the bender’s split lip, touching the gash at her hairline. Korra felt a pulse of chi, and the wounds immediately knit. “It’s just me, just Asami. Different. Better. But me.” She stood and offered a hand to her prone friend.

Korra’s lip curled back in anger. “My Asami would never have knocked me into a wall.”

Asami shrugged and turned away. “You’re right. Before yesterday, I wouldn’t have. I _couldn’t_ have. But you’re the one who came at me, swinging. I wanted to tap you, but…” She looked over her shoulder, smirking. “I didn’t realize just how much stronger than you I am.”

The Avatar’s eyes narrowed in disgust as she pulled herself up, back pushed against the wall for support. “Stop lying to me! I can feel the evil radiating from you, the hunger. You’re nothing like Asami. What happened to her?!”

“We thought we had captured Buu, but it was a ruse. Once I was alone with her, she reached out and touched me. She showed me things, wonderful things, about how we could make the world better. ”

Korra pushed herself away from the wall, taking on the most defiant pose her battered body could muster. It had only been one tap, a fraction of a fraction of this thing’s power, and she had been laid out. As much as she wanted to fight, she needed to keep this thing talking while she formulated a way to get out of Future Industries and back to Air Temple Island. “And what is the meaning of all this? Why preserve the illusion of being Asami? Was luring me here to punch me into a wall your big Valentine’s surprise?”

“ _Korra_ ,” the buu girl replied, an edge of annoyance creeping into her voice. “This _is_ me. And no, that love tap wasn’t your Valentine’s.” She pointed at the containment cell and snapped her fingers. The reinforced glass disintegrated instantly, freeing the evil goo within. Korra took up a fighting stance, but the pink monster ignored her, opting instead to coalesce near Asami. The buu girl looked on approvingly as it began to grow upward, forming a vaguely humanoid shape. As it took on more and more human characteristics, Korra clenched her jaw, fresh anger as she realized what she was seeing. Soon enough, there were two Asami’s standing beside each other, identical down to the same smug expression on their matching faces.

“ _This_ is your Valentine’s,” they said in unison.

The Avatar turned to bolt out of the room, but she had barely begun to move when with a _bzzzving_ the Asami’s teleported. One materialized right in front of Korra, leaning in close. “Please don’t go,” she breathed, her prehensile tongue licking her lips suggestively. “We have _soooo_ much to talk about.”

Korra wound her fist back for a punch, only to feel the second Asami behind her, gently slipping a pink hand around Korra’s wrist. The hold was light, the slightest of rings made by the buu’s thumb and index finger, but such was Asami’s new strength that Korra could not budge her arm.

The second Asami pressed herself up against Korra, keeping the Avatar’s arm extended as she ran a long tongue up the pinned girl’s neck. “Please don’t go,” she whispered. “You haven’t unwrapped your presents yet.”

The first Asami had moved closer, too, hot breath against the other side of her girlfriend’s neck. Korra bit her lip and squeezed her eyes closed, feeling two sets of lips and two pairs of tongues nuzzling her. This was all so wrong. She could still feel the hunger bleeding off of these creatures, their gluttony and covetousness almost palpable. But now that same hunger was touched with a growing lust, a growing need for… her.

And that feeling of being wanted was intoxicating. She loved Asami, and these things—whatever they were—were loving her like Asami did. The intimate, imperceptible ways Asami worshipped her body—the light brush of the tip of a nose against her collarbone, the smell of her hair as it slowly tumbled down, the light caress of a single finger along her abs—this was Asami in duplicate, showering her in love and kisses. It was so difficult to remember why she had been afraid of this.

“We’re not going to hurt you—” one of the Asami’s assured her.

“—we just want to love you,” the other finished.

And despite everything, Korra believed them.

“Please,” she heard herself moan. “Please, don’t stop.”

“Since you begged so nicely.” The Asami in front of her chuckled and slowly knelt, pink hands carefully undoing the sash that kept Korra’s skirt and pants in place. “Don’t worry. We won’t let you fall.”

The second Asami grasped Korra tighter, immobilizing the bender with her incredible strength. The Avatar moaned again, more and more turned on. She had always trusted Asami to take the lead, but so long as she was the Avatar, so long as she was so much stronger than Asami, complete surrender was never possible. Now, though—this was something different. Even as the Avatar, Korra did not have the strength to escape; she was at the mercy of two unfathomably powerful creatures who were, apparently, dedicated to gently but firmly dominating her into submission.

And now one of those lovers was gliding her unnatural tongue along Korra’s pussy. “Oh honey,” the kneeling Asami sighed, relishing the taste of the bender’s cum. “I’ve never seen you this wet. The tongue slipped inside of Korra, and she gasped in shock. The other Asami gently turned Korra’s head, until the two of them were staring into each other’s eyes, drinking in each other’s smiling faces. “Keep watching me,” Asami ordered, and Korra nodded, lost in those beautiful red-and-black eyes.

The kneeling Asami’s tongue was growing bigger and bolder, expanding to fill Korra’s pussy even as it snaked and curled inside of her, repeatedly brushing her g-spot. It was a perfect combination of being filled with a dick and skillfully eaten out, and Korra could feel her legs begin to tremble and give way.

But Asami wouldn’t let her fall, and Korra let herself relax into the goo, letting go of her fear and trusting it to hold her up. She was being held tight, encased in the gentle controlling pressure of two buu lovers. Tendrils were wrapping around her torso, coating her breasts and teasing nipples. Another slipped toward her ass, deliciously massaging her buttcheeks. She let go and let it happen, the sentient ooze guiding her body to new heights of pleasure.

They continued to stare at each other, until finally Asami was leaning in for a kiss and Korra aggressively kissed back. The long tongue filled her mouth, moving in rhythm with the one in her cunt. The Avatar moaned into it like it was a gag, sucking at it and running her own tongue along its length. She was in absolute bliss, being sucked and fucked from both ends, held and filled and loved.

It was too much; it wasn’t enough.

She came harder than she ever had, her mouth opened in a scream that wouldn’t come. And then the second Asami was no longer there—or rather, she was all around Korra, enveloping her, encasing her in a beautiful and warm pink. The orgasm kept rolling as the pink poured down her throat and over her eyes and up her pussy, flooding every part of her with the same wonderful warm pressure.

Korra could feel her body beginning to change, its solidness and its humanity dissolving away into the alien goo, her body warping alongside her identity. It was then that she realized _this_ is what she wanted—this was the fulfillment, the peace, the security she had been missing, and which Asami had given her.

No, not just Asami. Which Asami _Buu_ had given her.

Korra could now feel Asami Buu’s thoughts and feelings as if they were her own: her experience, her intelligence, her passion. She understood now just how lonely she had been, ever since the connection to her past lives had been destroyed by Unalaq. And now, that loneliness was gone, replaced by the thoughts and feelings of her true love.

The gnawing hunger was inside of her now, and Korra realized just how mistaken she had been. It was neither evil nor destructive, simply an all-consuming need to feel, to experience all the world had to offer, to love everyone and be loved in turn. Wasn’t that what it had meant to be human? Being buu was simply the logical progression of that, a chance to fulfill those basic human needs while surpassing and replacing humanity with something stronger.

Better.

Sexier.

The new buu girl smiled, looking out upon the world with changed, red eyes. She pulled Asami Buu to her feet and kissed her, their long tongues entwining, each enjoying the taste of Korra Buu’s sweet cum. Pink hands roamed equally pink flesh, sometimes gliding along the skin, sometimes flowing into it, joining and separating and re-joining in absolute bliss. The pleasure of each was doubled: two beautiful bodies, each feeling the passions and pleasures of both themselves and their partner.

“Thank you,” the former Avatar finally said, pulling back from a kiss that lasted an eternity. “This really was the best Valentine’s gift a buu girl could ask for.”

“Oh, but it’s not over,” the supposed CEO of Future Industries replied. “This is just the beginning, Korra Buu.”

They both smiled the same hungry smile, imagining the world to come. A world where Buu had joined with every living thing, a gestalt consciousness with a million million different avatars—a true, unending harmonic convergence. A world without distinction between non-bender and bender, without fights between humans and monsters, without borders between nations. A world without loneliness or loss. A hungry world, yes, but a world of lust and change and passion. It was the same vision that Korra had seen before, a universe remade in pink and black… but this time, Korra Buu understood that this was something to be embraced, not feared.

“A buuu-tiful future,” Asami Buu smirked.

“They’ll try to stop us.”

“Of course they will. They don’t want to be happy, or unified, or to feel peace. They will do anything to maintain their pathetic individuality, to cling on to their unfulfilling loneliness. But the two most powerful women in the world have joined with Buu. Who can possibly stand against us?”

“Well, where should we start? Air Bender Island? Republic City’s police department? Our original goal, the water processing plant? We should make our first Valentine’s really memorable.”

“Please, honey—from here on out, every day is Valentine’s Day. But tonight, we will be staying in. I think learning the limits of our new, flexible bodies will make the most memorable evening of all.”

And Asami Buu was right.


End file.
